Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of golden metal, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing the gears inside of him. In Omniverse, Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the key on his head, which is restructured a little. The piece of glass on his chest is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11-year-old Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, a smiley face, and a circular piece of glass similar to his appearance in Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol also has a gold outer casing instead of silver, like his 16-year-old counterpart. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix/original Omnitrix symbol on his chest. OfficialYoungClockwork.png|11-year-old Clockwork in Omniverse Techno-Bubbled Clockwork.png|16-year-old Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble Powers and Abilities BIM (348).png|Power Activation Clockwork in Slowed Time.png|Temporal Slow Motion IaMBW1 (504).png|Time Ray Clockwork power.png|Retrocognition IaMBW1 (547).png|Drill Manifestation (merged with Techno-Bubble) IaMBW1 (589).png|Missile Launchers (merged with Techno-Bubble) Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds.Bengeance Is Mine By rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past.The Eggman ComethThe Beginning of the End Clockwork can travel through time.Ben 10,000Ben 10,000 Returns Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time.Catch a Falling StarAnd Then There Was Ben Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clockwork, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clockwork's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increase to superhuman levels, he can jump extremely high, and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Clockwork also has a degree of enhanced strength as he was able to throw a pipe so hard it became heavily embedded into a wall. Weaknesses SacudidaPasado (291).png|Below Average Stamina BIM (342).png|Vulnerable Head Key Clockwork and Gwen.png|Unconsciousness Clockwork is not very durable, as a laser blast from Carl Nesmith's glove could break Clockwork's arm and cause him to shut down. When Clockwork changed back into Ben in this state, Ben's right arm was broken. When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Because of his large body and short legs, Clockwork can't run very fast and is low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly.A Jolt from the Past Time has no effect on gumballs''Paradox'' and diamond, so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien or a time-traveler, such as Eon. History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork's powers were used by Ultimate Ben to send Eon into the past. Later, Clockwork's powers were used again in an attempt to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Ben as Way Big, but failed. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Gwen turned into Clockwork during a car ride to the Techadon Factory. ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Clockwork was first used by Ben off-screen prior to Inspector 13. *In Catch a Falling Star, Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer Nocturne. He was then found unconscious by Gwen, who reverted him. *In The Eggman Cometh, Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers were. |-|Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Clockwork chased some Megawhatts until he grew too tired. *In Many Happy Returns, Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 11-year-old Ben as Clockwork. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Clockwork battled a Squid Monster and defeated it by slowing down time. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Clockwork's powers were enhanced by Techno-Bubble. Together, they defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora, but were defeated by Maltruant. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble again so they could return home via time travel, but failed. *In A New Dawn, Clockwork briefly appeared as Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 16-year-old Ben as Clockwork. ;No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 10,000 transformed No Watch Ben into Clockwork to showcase his abilities. Later, Clockwork reversed the effects of the Chronosapien Time Bomb and sent back the evil Bens to their own timelines. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' (first appearance) ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''The Beginning of the End'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was XLR8) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' (intended alien was Cannonbolt) ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (16-year-old Ben in 11-year-old Ben's body) ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body) ;No Watch Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' (x2) |-|Online Games= *Danger from Dimension 12 *TKO Naming and Translations Etymology The term "clockwork" means a mechanism with a spring and toothed gearwheels, used to drive a mechanical clock and other types of devices. This refers to Clockwork being a mechanical alien with gears. Trivia *Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble bears a strong resemblance to the Haywire Clockwork action figure. *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. In '''Omniverse', Clockwork ticks like a clock for the entirety of his transformation and his time rays make a sound similar to the tolling of Big Ben when they strike their target. This sound also occurs when Clockwork is struck on his head key or sometimes at the end of his transformation sequence. *Clockwork speaks with a thick German accent. **Germany is famed for inventing the watch, a portable timepiece that could tell time no matter wherever someone was in the world. **Clockwork is the fourth of five of Ben's aliens to have an accent, with the first being Brainstorm, the second being NRG, the third being Chamalien, and the fifth being Shocksquatch. *Clockwork is one of the aliens alongside Buzzshock, Spitter and Arctiguana to be revealed by Ben 10,000 and later unlocked by Ben. However, Clockwork was first revealed by a different Ben 10,000 (from an alternate timeline) than the one who revealed the rest. *Derrick J. Wyatt thinks that 11-year-old Ben kept Clockwork after the events of Ben Again, but Matt Youngberg always said he didn't. References Crew Statements Geoffrey Thorne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males